Alter Ego
by Aqua4044
Summary: Centuries later Alucard is now a successful business man. He'd do anything to get his personal assistant. Guess who she is…  Reader/Alucard


"No Miss I'm quite sure you were never promised that." You paused continuing to listen to the woman rant on the other line.

"The booklet included with the computer warned you that it might not work with that program." You absent mindedly doodle little clouds on your desktop calendar while she continued with her threats of suing.

"I'm sorry Miss but this is a conversation better suited for customer service, good day." You quickly hung up and stood from your desk. You had to make fourteen copies of Mr. Ushiba's business proposal before his 3'o clock meeting and it was already 2:38. Mr. Ushiba got testy when you weren't prompt.

You grabbed the proposal he'd given you earlier and headed to the copy room. In your three months of employment at Ushiba tech you had come to know the building well. (All 12 floors of it) You had also come to know your boss Hisao Ushiba, one of the most successful men in Japan. Not much was know about his past except that he seemingly came out of nowhere and started rising to the top.

'Because he's the ultimate hard ass.' You mused lifting the lid on the copier. 'No he's not all bad he just likes his work done the correct way.'

You punched in the appropriate amount of copies and decided to grab a snack from the snack machine while you waited. You walked over to where it resided in the corner and put a finger to your chin in thought. You were trying to eat healthier….

"A-14 it is." You smiled putting your money in and pressing the combination.

Yes Hostess Cupcakes were as healthy as snacks came as far as you were concerned. You finished your small snack and wiped your hands on a napkin from the dispenser. You would never hear the end of it if you got a stain on one of the proposals.

Proposals in hand you made your way past Eriko the plastic bitch receptionist accepting her usual eye roll at you returning it with one of your own. She turned her nose down at you because you didn't wear Gucci or Prada but you were sure that she laid on her back to earn it and you would wear a potato sack before you let things get to that point.

You knocked twice same as always before peeping your head into his office. He motioned for you to come in and you did closing the beveled glass doors behind you. You hated the way his office doors worked like a one way mirror. Especially since your desk was right outside.

"I've got those proposals." You said handing them to him.

"I'm sure you took your time going about copying them." He said his eyes scanning over it.

"No I had to deal with an angry customer first."

He looked up at you "What about the press conference?"

"Already taken care of." you said wandering over to your favorite part of his office. His weapon collection.

He watched you marvel and for the thousandth time since you started working there he was in awe of how beautiful you were. Not in all his centuries of living had he seen someone so perfect. Oh yes he was not Hisao Ushiba but Adrian Farenheights Tepes otherwise known as Alucard son of Dracula.

"What did you say this one was called again?" you asked breaking him from his trance while pointing to the pretty mace behind the glass.

"Holy rod." He replied.

"I'm sure with all the damage it's caused there's nothing holy about it." You smiled turning your gaze back to it.

He wouldn't tell you how correct you were. He wouldn't tell you it was one of the many weapons he'd used to traverse his father's castle so very long ago.

"What about this one?" You asked pointing to another mace, this one a little cruder.

"Morning star."

You moved along to the far side of the case "Red rust right?" you pointed to the red sword.

He nodded smiling a little at your enthusiasm. He knew of your love of history and antiques. One of the things that drew him to you was your brain.

"Oh this one is my favorite." You point to the silver long sword glinting under the case light "but I forget it's name."

He smiled his heart warming. It was his main weapon, an extension of him and it was your favorite.

"That's the Alucard sword."

You turned to him a grin on your face "Yes that's it as in the son of Dracula." you laughed as images from the cheesy 40's film danced across your mind.

He scowled "What's funny about it?"

"Everyone knows vampires don't exist, whoever named this sword was delusional." You stepped away from the case your laughter dying down.

Instead of taking offence he smiled. Vampires were very much real and so were dhampirs for that matter.

"Regardless it's still my favorite, do you know how to use any of them?" you asked.

"Yes." He said rising from his desk and shrugging on his jacket.

"Liar." You smiled.

He shook his head knowing you wouldn't have believed him anyway.

"I need you to stay late tonight and gather the information for my conference tomorrow and I have several clients in need of appoints they could call at anytime, and I also have a new list of contacts that need to be sorted.

Your face fell "But I had plans this evening."

He hid his smirk behind the veil of silver/white hair that had fallen from his loose ponytail. He knew this, he had seen your calendar when he dropped the proposal off. He couldn't have you dating now could he? Not when he controlled our schedule.

"Are you dedicated to this job?" he asked his face a mask of seriousness.

You nodded.

"Then there is no issue." He gathered his briefcase and papers before leaving.

You sighed wondering how you were going to tell your boyfriend that you wouldn't be able to make it. You had already had to cancel three dates prior to this one. He would be very upset. You thought of your options and there were none. Japan was very expensive and if you wanted to keep food in your stomach and clothes on your back you needed this job.

Alucard smirked when he saw you sit at your desk preparing to do what he told you to. Yes that boy would be history before he knew it.


End file.
